gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinghy
$166,250 (GTA Online) (DockTease) $125,000 (GTA Online) (DockTease, after The Humane Labs Raid) |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (GTA IV) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial textures) |inttxd = Boat |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- dinghy2 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- dinghy2 }} ---- }} |modelsets = dinghy WATER_SPORTS dinghy2 DINGHY |modelname = dinghy (All games) dinghy2 (GTA V; 2-seater variant) dinghy3 (GTA Online; Heist variant) dinghy4 (GTA Online; Yacht variant) |handlingname = DINGHY (All games) DINGHY2 (GTA V; 2-seater variant only) |textlabelname = DINGHY (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV only) Parked (All games) No (GTA Online; Heist variant only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (HD Universe) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = dinghy, dinghy3 & dinghy4 A_M_Y_JETSKI_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinghy is a small boat which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Nagasaki in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Dinghy is designed as a small inflatable boat with two rear-mounted motors, being one of the smallest boats in each game. The Dinghy spawns commonly in the game's world. The Dinghy can seat only one person however. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Dinghy bears a brand new design, and now resembles a military and can hold a maximum of four people. The Dinghy can be seen either with a frame and sonar antenna over the windshield or with a frame, sonar antenna and an unused lamp on the aft section. The Dinghy is only available in a black color. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the design of the Dinghy appears to combine the 3D Universe iteration (capacity for the captain) and the GTA IV iteration (two engines on the aft section). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the design of the Dinghy remains basically the same as in GTA IV, but features a wide variety of combinations. The two versions of the Dinghy (read below) can spawn with or without a front cab-mounted radar system, and a rear wakebar. The Dinghy appears in two different versions in GTA V; a standard 4-seater variant, and a 2-seater variant. The 4-seater can spawn in 4 different color schemes, while the 2-seater variant retains only the original gray color scheme. Current Design Gallery 4-seater= |-| 2-seater= |-| Heist= |-| Yacht= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Designed as a small and light boat, the Dinghy has good acceleration and top speed, and is very maneuverable. Due to it being very common, it comes as a good choice as a water vehicle. However, it is a poor choice for combat, as the driver is highly exposed. Because of its flat bottom reducing friction between the ground and the boat, the Dinghy is perfect for purposely grounding up a beach when in a hurry, as it can easily be pushed back. In fact, that's what it was meant to do, as a lightweight, agile, fast boat that doesn't need to be properly docked to stay still. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Dinghy, due to it being larger than the 3D Universe rendition, does not perform as well as it did in former games, although it is still one of the best boats in both of its appearances, having good top speed and maneuverability. The boat has two powerful outboard engines. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dinghy retains its performance as in GTA IV, only that it can use a sonar radar when required in searching for Submarine Pieces. Realistically, there are two tachometers on the dash, due to the fact the boat has two engines. GTA V Overview Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V features 2 different variants of the Dinghy; a variant with space for four occupants, and another for only two occupants. Dinghy-GTAV-front.png|4-seater Dinghy. (Rear quarter view) Dinghy2-GTAV-front.png|2-seater Dinghy. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA Online features an additional two variants alongside the original GTA V variants; a "heist" variant and a "yacht" variant. Heist Dinghy An additional variant of the Dinghy appears in GTA Online as part of the Heists Update. This variant is almost identical in design to the original 4-seater model, the only difference is the original wakebar accessory is now permanently attached to the model. This variant is purchasable from DockTease. Yacht Dingy A fourth variant of the Dinghy was added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. This model is identical in design to the Heist variant, but instead of having a permanent color scheme, allows for the hull, rib's floats and the interior itself to be assigned colors. The difference between the heist and yacht variants is the color schemes; while by default both vehicles would spawn in the same dark-gray color, the yacht variant can have multiple colors applied to the hull, the rib's floats, and the interior itself, whereas the heist variant is permanently fixed to one color over the entire model. Dinghy3-GTAV-front.png|Heist Dinghy. (Rear quarter view) Dinghy4-GTAV-front.png|Yacht Dinghy. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *All Hands On Deck! - The French use this boat to attack on water and block the yatch's patch. *Naval Engagement - The Haitians that destroyed Tommy's boat were standing on a Dinghy. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Da Nang Thang – Used to transport the refugees off the cargo ship. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Dinghy is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the fourth and final list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Waste Not Want Knots - Used as a getaway vehicle for Niko and Packie. *Catch the Wave - Used to intercept Niko and Phil for stealing Squalos loaded with drugs. *Buoys Ahoy - Used by the Dimitri's goons to escape from Niko and Bernie. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Off Route - Used to move the released prisoners out of the city. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Kibbutz Number One - Used by Luis and Mori to get rid off the enemy boats. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Merryweather Heist (Freighter method) - Used by Michael to make his way through the freighter. *The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method) - Used by Merryweather operatives in an attempt to take down the crew's Cargobob. *Monkey Business - Used by Michael, Steve and Dave to infiltrate the Humane Labs *Derailed - Used by Michael and Trevor, as well as by Merryweather, in an attempt to take down the protagonists. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Dinghies are used by the rival import/export business NPCs during the mission Coast Guard Duty. *The heist Dinghy "dinghy3" is used during Humane Raid - EMP as a mode of transport to reach the USS Luxington ATT-16 out at sea. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *On the western shore of the Vice Point canals. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the beach north of The Panopticon, Red County (Not available on PC). *In a river between Back o' Beyond and Shady Creeks, Whetstone. *Two can be found in the beach south Angel Pine. *Two can be found west of Mount Chiliad, Whetstone. *On water in a dock near Pier 69, San Fierro. *One can be found behind The Cordillera north of Bayside, Tierra Robada. *Three can be found in the coast north of Valle Ocultado and Las Payasadas, Bone County. *One can be found in a wooden dock west of Las Brujas, Bone County. *One can be found in a pier of the Sherman Dam, Sherman Reservoir. *One can be found in a natural dock just west of The Big Ear, Bone County. *Under southmost bridge between Bone County and Tierra Robada. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Under the bridge that links Little Haiti and Leaf Links, near the Leaf Links end. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Around Port Tudor, Alderney. *Docked on a pontoons around Happiness Island. *On the waterways of Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Next to a dock off the western coast of East Island City, Dukes. *Next to a wooden dock in Hatton Gardens north of the Civilization Committee, in Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Both 2 and 4-seater variants can spawn around the map, with randomized wakebar and radar accessories. *At the drydocks in the middle of Elysian Island. Just east of the Olifantus. *By the barge under the Miriam Turner Overpass. *Southwest of the Post Op depository. *South side of the island by the dry docks. *In the Sonar Collections Dock after Michael meets Abigail. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heist Dinghy *Available for purchase on DockTease for $125,000 after the completion of The Humane Labs Raid Heist. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $166,250. *It can be acquired from a wheel spin at The Diamond Casino & Resort. ;Enhanced version Both 2 and 4-seater variants can spawn around the map, with randomized wakebar and radar accessories. *Can be found in Puerto Del Sol Marina. ::4-seater Dinghy :*Can be requested by a VIP or CEO (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for $5,000 (free if the player owns one) from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. ::Yacht Dinghy :*Spawns on the The Pisces and The Aquarius Super Yachts, the color of the Dinghy corresponds to the color of the yacht. :*Can be delivered to the nearest shoreline from the anchor point of the player's Super Yacht (if a yacht is owned by the player) for $750. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Dinghy-GTACW.png|The Dinghy in the Android/iOS versions of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Dinghy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The 4-seater Dinghy on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dinghy2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The 2-seater Dinghy on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Dinghy3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The heist Dinghy on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dinghy3-GTAO-DockTease.png|The heist Dinghy on DockTease. Dinghy4-GTAO-front.png|The yacht Dinghy in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Dinghy are: :*''GTA SA: CSR 103.9 :*GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio :*GTA V: The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2 ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *There's a visual effect glitch that has Carl go into an "invisible chair" sitting position for one second as he changes the radio station. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Dinghy will grant the player a free Scuba Suit upon exiting in water. *The original 3D Universe Dinghy can be found around places such as the Lifeguard stations, docks and the beaches. These aren't controllable. See Also *Boat - A similarly designed boat in GTA 1. *Coast Guard Dinghy - A modified version of the Dinghy in GTA: Chinatown Wars. Navigation }}de:Dinghy es:Dinghy fr:Dinghy nl:Dinghy pl:Ponton pt:Dinghy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V